Unprepared
by ANGEL SANCUARY
Summary: What happens when Dumbledores elven niece comes to Hogwarts. Why is she here? Will love bloom between here and another most unlikely? Harry and Hermoine are going to have a challenge this year because shes smarter than the great Hermoine and faster then t


Hi peoples! anyway here is my new story! I just decided that i wanted to write a new story today so i am. Also because i'm stuck on my other one! - I just read the sixth Harry Potter book, so i decided to write a Harry Potter story. anyways theres going to be new characters that I've added. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Unprepared: Chapter 1: The New Student**

Harry and his friends Hermoine and Ron had just boarded their train to go to Hogwarts for their 7th and final year. Harry sat alone in his compartment seeing how Hermoine and Ron were head girl and boy. Harry sighed to himself. _Might as well go take a look around._ Harry thought to himself. Sighing again he got up. Just as Harry was walking out he bumped into someone and they both fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let ne help you up." Harry said as he got up.

"Its ok. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Thank-you." She said. Harry looked up and saw something he never thought exsisted. There standing before him was an elf. She was not just any elf but the most goregous elf he had ever seen ( even though she was the first elf he had ever seen in his entire life).

"I'm so stupid. let me introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter, and yours is." he asked.

"My name is Clow Alchemist. It was nice metting you." and with that she left. Before she left she gave him the mist dashing and beautiful smile ever. Harry decided that was enough walking for now.

A few minutes after Harry decided to sit back down in his compartment Hermoine, Ron and Ginny came in. Hermoine and Ron were currently dating so they sat across form Harry. Ginny sat right beside Harry. Ginny and Hermoine had started a conversation on the cutest guys they've seen all summer and were giggling quietly. Ron looked at Harry and smiled. Ron didn't need to ask Harry how his summer was because he knew. Harry had been trapped inside the Dursley's house all summer except for the last 2 weeks of course. For those 2 weeks he was at the burrow.

Finally Harry,Hermoine,and Ron arrived at Hogwarts: school of witch craft and wizardy just in time to see Malfoy abusing his prefect powers to bully some first years. Hermoine had finally figured out there was no stopping Malfoy so she had just stopped trying. It was the usual, everything was back to normal. He was in for another boring year at Hogwarts he thought but changed his mind. Nothing was never "normal" anymore. No year at Hogwarts was ever boring. This year he thought would be no exception. Harry, Hermoine and Ron sat down. Harry turned to Hermoine, "Hermoine, what do you know about elves?" he asked.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Hermoine asked quite curious why Harry would sudden;y ask about elves.

"No reason. Read it some where and got curious." he lied.

"Well, elves are very cunning creatures. Very graceful. I also read somewhere that female elves are quite beautiful. Elves are masters or weaponry." she said.

"Hmmm." was all Harry said.

After all the first years had been sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and started a speech but quickly ended it. Professor Dumbledore stopped but didn't sit down. Everyone thiught he was finished but he wasn't.

"This year we are very forunate to have my niece attending Hogwarts for her 7th year. I hope you will make her feel welcome. Also She will be attending to the slytherin house. Now for the feast." Dumbledore said and with his slightest gesture food magically appeared and the feast began.

**The Next Morning:**

Harry, Hermoine and Ron had just entered their class for potions when Professor Slughorn made an announcement.

"Class we have a new student today. Clow will you please stand up." Professor Slughorn asked. Clow stood up. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair fell perfectly around her face. She made the Hogwarts uniform look good.

"Miss. Alchemist will you please take a seat by Mr.Potter please." Mr.Slughorn asked, Clow moved very gracefully and took at seat beside Harry. Malfoy looked Clow over. She was really something. Nice curves.

"Hello again." Clow said cheerfully as she took out her cauldron and potions book.

"Hi. Oh yeah. These are my friends Hermoine and Ron." Harry pointed to each of his friends.

"Pleasure." Hermoine said. Ron couldn't utter a word. He was too stunned by her beauty.

"Can anyone tell me how to cure the deadly Trecosious poison?" Professor Slughorn asked. Harry and Ron look over too Hermoine.

"Sorry guys. I don't kow this one." Hermoine said. Ron and Harry had this very surpriesd looks on their face. They thought Hermoine knew everything.

"Yes Miss. Alchemist?" Professor Slughorn said.

"The Trecosious poison is a poison made fom plants when they are in the wrong condition or a charm casted over them. Once taken the Trecosious poion spreads through the body quickly and if an antidote isn't taken in 12 hours the perosn given the poison is ensured a painful death. The only ssymptom to alert us once one has been poisoned is the rapid change of ones physical appearace. For example eye color. The only known antidote for this deadly poison is the draconis potion." Clow finished.

"Excellent answer! 50 points for Slytherin."Professor Slughorn said happily. "We will be attepting to brew this potion in our next class so come prepared to work."

As Harry,Ron sand Hermoine were walking out of the classroom Harry and Ron both turned to Hermoine and said, "Looks like you've got competion this year Hermoine."

"Yeah, looks like I do."

**There you have it folks! Please review and tell me what you think ok? Thanks! -**


End file.
